The Halfling
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: What if Thorin's company met a half-hobbit in Rivendell? Daughter of Elrond, and just barely an adult by hobbit standards, much less elf or dwarf, they obviously don't want anything to do with her. So of course, she decided to sneak out and join them. Appearently they now have two different definitions of halfling in their company. Which is...good? Fem!Bilbo and OC (not paring!)


AN: I must be a dwobbit. I'm a short, tough person with humongous feet and lots of hair (though thank god I don't have a beard, as I am a girl) and eat a ton. Though I used to be tall. Then I stopped growing. And everyone else kept growing *cries*

-Story Start-

In Rivendell there once lived a half-hobbit named Laissel. By half-hobbit I, of course, mean that one parent was a hobbit and the other was not. And this could be specified to, say, the fact that her mother was a hobbit and her father was an elf. And so she was raised in Rivendell, as her mother died in giving her life- she supposed that either of them lived was the best they could have expected.

She was not tall like the elves, gracious no, but she was not short like the hobbits, nor was she medium sized like a man. She was most accurately described as roughly dwarf height at four foot six, but once again she supposed they couldn't have expected much better.

So, naturally, when thirteen dwarves and a hobbit came marching themselves dirtied and bruised into her home she was nothing but delighted. She wasn't there upon their arrival, of course, as she was scarcely thirty-four- a baby in elf and dwarf standards, and barely into adulthood for hobbits- but simply heard of it on account of her powerful ears and the fact that the people in the next room over were talking to loudly. Yes, that was it. She wasn't an eavesdropper at all- though if she were, then she would know, as all great eavesdroppers do, that it is them who always happen to overhear interesting information.

And thus how she found herself almost violently hugging a very confused Bilbo with the broadest grin any of the company had ever seen on one so small.

"Finally someone who's shorter than me!" She exclaimed delightedly practically jumping for joy, "You have no idea what it's like to be dwarf height growing up with elves!" She declared with animated hand gestures. "No offense meant, of course," she added after glancing over at the group of dwarves.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Bilbo questioned the rather thrilled girl in front of her. She'd place her at about fourteen, but judging by her slim build and pointed ears she was at least partially elf and you never knew with them. She cocked her head to the side and gave her with a confused expression before something seemed to click in her mind.

"Oh, I forgot introduce myself! Beg your pardon, Mistress Baggins," she said with a rather embarrassed expression, "you see I'm half-hobbit and I've never met a real hobbit before. Moving along, my name is Laissel and I'm very glad of it as I'd hate to have a name that doesn't suit me, like if I were homely woman named Daisy. That'd be terrible, wouldn't you think?"

"Half-hobbit?"

"Oh, well, my father was an elf and my mother was a hobbit. A Took, I do believe. From what I've heard they have quite the reputation as adventurers among you folk?"

"My mother, Belladonna, was a Took, and yes, they have a reputation, though not an entirely positive one," Bilbo said as she gazed curiously upon the girl. She did not much resemble her mother with her moon-pale skin and fiery locks. Her eyes were large, though not overly so, and almond shaped, and her current excitement made them glitter in such a way they could be understandably mistaken for the silver after which they were colored. The only particularly hobbit things about her were the facts that, despite it's color, her hair fell in lovely curls that in it's length of reaching her hips in gravity defying curls that made her feel quite embarrassed for her now limp chest length ones, and her rather large, bare, feet, though not quite hobbit-sized. She wasn't quite short enough to be a hobbit either, but looked well fit to shuffle unnoticed through a crowd of dwarves.

"Then we're cousins!" She exclaimed excitedly and hugged her so tight she almost appeared to be attacking him. So of course Fíli and Kíli were there in an instant.

"What are you doing to our burglar, elf!"

"Release her!"

"Why?" She questioned but released her nevertheless.

"Why are you so tiny?"

"I just went over this with Bilbo and would prefer not to do it again," she said before contradicting the statement and telling them the same thing she told Bilbo. The other dwarves seemed to have taken her appearance with grain of salt and were talking amongst themselves without a single glance in their direction. Well, Thorin cast over a rather cautious one every once in a while but he wouldn't want you or to know that. He wasn't worried about what happened to the burglar. Their voices were just so loud he couldn't help but look. "Besides, I'm not _tiny_," she declared after her explanation, "I'm only a couple inches shorter than you!" She said in reference to Kíli.

"Whatever you say, Miss," he replied as he looked down at the rather irritated girl who was _clearly_ at least four inches shorter than him. Him and Fíli laughed and walked away, clearly done with whatever business they had decided they had there.

"Mistress Baggins?" Laissel questioned with a wide eyed expression, "This just fell out of your hair..." She held up a broken off twig with a butterfly cacoon on it.

"Oh dear!" Bilbo exclaimed blushing, "You wouldn't happen to have a comb I could borrow, would you?" She couldn't help but feel that that question was a huge mistake at the grin on Laissel's face.

"Of course..."

Yes, definitely a mistake.

-1-1-1-

"W-why?" Bilbo sputtered as she gazed in the mirror. Back at her looked a young hobbit woman with thick strawberry blonde curls the fell delicately to her chest. Not only had Laissel led her to a bath, she had given her an elven dress, one of her old ones. It was a dark green that, while it suited her well enough, she was sure looked stunning on Laissel. Much better than the plain grayish-blue she had carelessly thrown on today.

"Because every girl needs to feel pretty sometimes. And that one dwarf kept looking over at us. The dark-haired one with the nice face," Laissel declared casually.

"Nice face!? He never stops frowning! He's a stuck-up, arrogant, no good- oh. Sorry. I got away from myself for a bit there," Bilbo said as she shook her head as if snapping herself out of her anger. Stupid Thorin.

"Maybe..." Laissel replied with a thoughtful expression, but something in her voice let Bilbo know se doubted it. She almost said something in protest, but decided against it. Elves always had a bit of that air anyways, so maybe it was just that. She didn't want to offend someone who would live forever and for all she knew was related to Elrond or something. "Let's go," Laissel continued as she began a slow, graceful walk towards the door that you wouldn't think capable for someone her height.

"Go where?" Bilbo questioned puzzled. Laissel swung around on her heels in the doorway.

"To meet of with Gandalf and your company for dinner. You didn't think we would let you starve, did you? Though I assume the majority of your dwarves will starve nevertheless, as we don't serve much meat. Fish, sometimes. A good deal of greens," She went on as Bilbo followed her slowly but proudly down the hall. The dress really did make her feel pretty, and she had a feeling that Laissel was just one of those people who were never quite wrong no matter how improbable their statements sounded at first. When they finally reached the pavilion all the dwarves jaws could have dropped at their burglar being "tainted by the elven clothing", but Laissel didn't notice as she ran over and tackle hugged Gandalf.

"Gandalf! It's been forever!"

"Ah, yes, I believe the last time I saw you was back when you were only eight years old. Still loud as ever I see."

"Perhaps, perhaps," she agreed laughing as she waved him off with her hand good-naturedly. After finally releasing the man she sprung over to Elrond with a large smile. He had been looking at her with an expression of concern since she and Bilbo had first appeared, though she either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably both.

"Suil, Ada*!" She said with the charming type of smile you would receive from a child who had done something they weren't supposed to and knew it but was secretly proud of it.

"Cerich prestad laew, sell*," Elrond said with a sigh and a grave expression mixed with a hint of amusement as if he had expected her to be the cause of Bilbo's disappearance.

"Le prestannen allaew*."

"Erui achen. Mae, bado a na hain ertho. Ae gen nuithon, na û lû lastathon i veth e-hon, nauthon*," He said as he gestured to the dwarves too caught up in their own heated (and rather animated I might add) discussion with their burglar.

"Aen. Le hannan, Ada*!" Laissel replied hurriedly as she rushed over to the table so quickly that one who hadn't seen her face may have thought she was being chased by an army of orcs. Of course things could only have gone down hill from there anyways. And it did- oh, it did- but not in quite that direction...

-Chapter End-

AN: Yay! I quite like how this turned out ^.^

Translations, not literal:

Suil, Ada!- Hi, Daddy!

Cerich prestad laew, sell- You are much trouble, daughter

Le prestannen allaew- You sigh too much/you worry too much

Erui achen. Mae, bado a na hain ertho. Ae gen nuithon, na û lû lastathon i veth e-hon, nauthon- Only for you. Well, go on and join them. If I don't allow you to do so then I suppose I shall never hear the end of it.

Aen. Le hannan, Ada!- Perhaps. Thank you, Daddy!

Literal translations:

Suil, Ada!- Greetings, Daddy!

Cerich prestad laew, sell- You do frequent troubling, daughter

Le prestannen allaew- You are troubled very frequently

Erui achen. Mae, bado a na hain ertho. Ae gen nuithon, na û lû lastathon i veth e-han, nauthon- Alone for you. Well, go and unite with them. If I do not allow you to continue, at no time shall I hear the end of it, I think

Aen. Le hannon, Ada!- Maybe. I thank you, Daddy!

I would like to thank Morelen ( activity?show=cevQ8wq1aa) from yahoo answers for the lovely translations. She gave me so much more than what I show you here, such as multiple ways to say things, as well as grammar and vocabulary lists. She truly deserves a ton of credit, and I am genuinely thankful. If you read this, please leave a review- I hope you liked it if you did read it (I mean, most people OBVIOUSLY read my stories for their author's notes) because with your wonderful translations this deserves to be a great story and I hope I lived up to that :)


End file.
